The Secrets They Keep
by Ms. Ery
Summary: It was a day just like any other at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore was twinkling. Snape was scowling. Ravenclaw’s were studying. Gryffindor’s were goofing off. Harry was staring at Malfoy with love in his eyes. ...Wait! What?


**The Secrets They Keep**

Category: Harry Potter

Genre: Romance

Rating: M -- very light though I do believe

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Neiter is Sara Evans' song _Secrets That We Keep_. **Plus** all mistakes _are_ mine, sorry. = [[

Summary:

Draco and Harry have a secret that no one else knows. Very fluffy. May cause cavities. = ]]

/-/-/

It was a day just like any other at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore was twinkling. Snape was scowling. Ravenclaw's were studying. Hufflepuff's were doing whatever it is Hufflepuff's do. Slytherin's were sneering. Gryffindor's were goofing off. Harry Potter was staring at Draco Malfoy with love in his eyes.

…Wait! What?

Yes, indeed. It was love glowing in those bright green emeralds. Clear to all that may have looked hard enough.

Feeling the stare, Draco turned and his steel grey eyes met Harry's. The intensity found in them was enough to cause Harry's breath to hitch in his chest.

_**Across a crowded room  
I can't keep my eyes off you  
You take my breath away  
**_

Staring into those eyes that he loved so much, Harry knew Draco's thoughts. The way grey burned and brightened was as easy for Harry to read as it was for him to play Quidditch. It was just a bonus, the small smirk playing around the edge of his lips. It made it even easier to figure out_**.**_

_**Looking at me now  
I know what you're thinking about  
You're thinking about the way  
**_

It was uncontrollable. The blush that heated Harry's face. It was his natural reaction when Draco let on to what he was thinking. At least when he was thinking about their _together _time.

_Sex._ Harry made himself think the word and no one could fault him if it made his blush burn just a bit brighter either.

_**You woke me up this morning  
And made sweet love to me**_

_Light touches feathered over his body, waking him from his light sleep. Harry blinked his eyes open and found himself staring into stormy grey._

_A smile slid over his lips unconsciously. An answering grin came from Draco before he dipped his head to lav kisses on Harry's neck. Sucking on a particular spot that the blonde just _knew_ would cause a reaction from Harry as he also tweaked one tempting nipple til it was taut._

_A mewl escaped Harry followed by a gasp. Pleads tumbled from his mouth as Draco pulled away to smirk down at him. Eyes flashing away his emotion._

_Lips joined in a tender kiss filled with pureness and love. Draco's fingertips trailed down Harry's chest. Down. Down._

_The kiss broke when Harry threw his head back and moaned. Draco nuzzled his neck, showering the skin in chaste kisses and light nips. _

_**Oh baby  
I love the way you touch me  
You know my body so well  
You do much more than love me  
'Til I'm overwhelmed  
**_

The vivid memory assaulted him as he sat at the lunch table. Gaze still locked with that of the Slytherin Prince, _his_ Slytherin Prince, and he longed to be back in Draco's Head Boy room. There he could snuggle up on the blonde's chest and stay cozy while wrapped up in his arms.

As it was, it was the middle of the day. There were still classed to attend. _But tonight…_

Harry bit back a smirk as life continued on around him. No one even had a clue about what he and Draco had. Harry gave the Slytherin a wink before tucking into his awaiting meal.

_**Wrapped up inside of you  
Is where I wanna be  
'Cause nobody knows**_

_**Nobody knows  
The secrets that we keep**_

As soon as Draco's bedroom door was shut there was no more hiding. No more touches that they hesitated to share incase they were caught. It was just them, their love, that bed, and those four walls.

_**Once we get inside these four walls  
All the hesitation falls  
We can't wait no more  
**_

Sweet kisses were exchanged as Draco pulled off Harry's robe and began work on the shirt as Harry toed off his trainers and began tugging on his trousers. The covering fell from Harry's arms and Draco slid down his body where he took over removing the offending garment along with the pants underneath.

Soon they were both laying together on the bed. Draco covering the Gryffindor's body with his own. Gently, Draco flicked a lock of hair from the other's face and gazed down into green eyes. Burning with lust. Overshadowed with love.

Everything was slow. No touch unnecessarily hurried. Soft; caring; gentle: all words that could be used to describe their joining.

Each tender thrust that pushed Draco into Harry felt like coming home. Words of love were uttered and warmth spread though them, originating in their hearts.

Together they spiraled higher and higher til they soared through the clouds. The fall back to Earth found them winded and gasping. Draco placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips as he mumbled his love once more.

Falling to his side, the blonde pulled Harry into his arms so he could cuddle like Draco knew he enjoyed doing. Harry let out a sigh of contentment and snuggled closer. Draco always knew just what he longed for.

_**As you help me get undressed  
You don't have to guess  
Baby, you know what I want  
**_

Harry looked up at his love and grinned. The smile he received was as bright and as beautiful as the rising sun at dawn. Sated, they fell asleep in each others arms.

_**I wanna love you 'til the sun comes up  
'Til I'm sure you're satisfied  
**_

The next day at lunch was a normal affair at Hogwarts school. Dumbledore was grinning. Snape was glaring. Ravenclaw's were discussing homework. Hufflepuff's were content. Slytherin's were smirking. Gryffindor's were laughing. Harry Potter was gazing at Draco Malfoy with a dreamy expression.

In his eyes love shined brightly. Plain for all to see.

_**Oh baby  
I love the way you touch me  
You know my body so well  
You do much more than love me  
'Til I'm overwhelmed  
**_

_**Wrapped up inside of you  
Is where I wanna be  
'Cause nobody knows**_

_**Nobody knows  
The secrets that we keep, yeah**_

_**Oh wrapped up inside of you  
Is where I wanna be**_

Draco turned to look at Harry, love in his own eyes.

And it was their little secret.

_**'Cause nobody knows **_

_**Nobody knows  
Nobody knows **_

_**Nobody knows  
The secrets that we keep**_

**********

Okay, please tell me what you think. It would very much be appreciated. = ]]

Anywho, about _**Thicker Than Blood **_... Sorry I haven't updated but the editing is ready to kill me. I hate editing and I _always_ miss something(s). Oi! It sucks. However, the next few chapters are completed but when I can get the next chapter edited it will be up soon after. Look for it in a day or two, yeah?

Hope you enjoyed this. Tell me why or why not. Please? Later days.

Ms. E


End file.
